The study deals with the isolation, identification, and functional evaluation of new natural products isolated from insects and other arthropods. Substances of potential use to man will be studied, including antibiotics, repellents, feeding deterrents, pheromones, and toxins. The study should lead to a better understanding of the vulnerability of insects and other arthropod vectors of disease to new methods of biochemcial control, and should broaden our understanding of arthropods as sources of toxins and other poisons potentially hazardous even to man.